


[Podfic] Into the Sea by ami_ven

by poppyseedpods (poppyseedheart)



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, F/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyseedheart/pseuds/poppyseedpods
Summary: “Just breathe normally, swim with even strokes, and try to listen to the ocean around you.”
Relationships: Ariel/Eric (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Yellow, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Into the Sea by ami_ven

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Into the Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152894) by [ami_ven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven). 



> Thank you ami_ven for having blanket permission! I loved this super sweet fic, and it made me feel so nostalgic about watching this movie when I was young. I recorded it for Voiceteam 2020 week 2, for the challenge Podfic but Make it About Musicals.

  
_cover art by me_

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](https://archive.org/details/into-the-sea-podfic-voiceteam-2020) for mobile streaming)_

Written by ami_ven, read by Poppyseedheart

 **Length:** 4:12


End file.
